


One Step Closer

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP AU Challenge, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Horror Survival, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Oregon Trail, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim, Alternate Universe - Pirates, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, M/M, Mirror Universe, Short One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 30天AU挑战McPike版。请使用分章阅读和目录功能。
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Kudos: 29





	1. Coffee Shop/咖啡店

“还有咖啡吗？”麦考伊走进这家装修得非常现代的咖啡店，不抱希望地问道。这已经是他跑的第三家咖啡店了。在搬到加州之前，他没想到必须接触的文化冲击之一是找到一家晚上开门的咖啡店。如果实在不行，他只能选择罐装的咖啡，但若他果真堕落到那个境界，大概他妈妈会流着眼泪把他从家谱中除名，而他那数目庞大的亲戚会把他的相亲指数调低不止一个档次——话又说回来，这可能是件好事。

站在吧台旁的男人回过头来，惊讶地看着他。他看起来有了些年纪，但鬓角的白发和眼尾的皱纹都只增加了他的魅力。麦考伊希望自己在二十年后能够有这样好看的容貌，但医院频繁的夜班和紧急状况大概会让他在头发变白之前就死掉。男人回头看了看吧台内测。“机器已经关掉了，”他迟疑地说，“但我大概能给你做杯浓缩咖啡。”

“谢天谢地，”麦考伊松了口气，“你拯救了我的夜晚。”

男人微笑起来。“先别道谢，”他绕过吧台，掠过花里胡哨的自动咖啡机，接了壶水，“事先声明，我不负责做咖啡。”

麦考伊在吧台旁找了张椅子坐下，困惑地问道：“你不是这里的员工吗？”

“老板，实际上，”男人说，“经营者另有其人，我只负责出钱。”

麦考伊扬起眉毛。“你是说收钱？”

“出钱，”男人温和地纠正道，“你坐的桌子是新的，注意到了吗？原本的桌子是木的。一周前吉姆在那里被人打断了一颗牙齿，血迹洒在桌面上，洗也洗不掉。我本来打算买张一模一样的，但妮欧塔坚持趁机换个风格。看看现在我的店变成什么样子了。”他佯装失望地叹了口气。麦考伊左右望望，惊奇地看着大幅的落地窗和天花板上的银河。“这很漂亮。”

“妮欧塔是个艺术家，”男人说，脸上的神色颇为骄傲。他把咖啡豆装进磨粉机里，水壶开始发出鼓噪的声音。麦考伊支着头看男人的侧面剪影。“那个吉姆是怎么回事？”

“你是说那个在咖啡店都能和人打架的吉姆？”

“没错。”

“不仅蠢到和人在咖啡店打架，还被人打断了牙齿的吉姆？”

“嗯。”

“事后还振振有词地说他是无辜的那个吉姆？”

麦考伊皱起脸来。“天啊。”

男人大笑起来。“他是负责这一带的警官，你很快就会见到他了。他是个好孩子，只不过有点太年轻了。”

“听起来可不怎么可靠，”麦考伊审慎地说。

“唔，”男人把咖啡粉冲进水壶中。“不用担心，他的搭档斯波克倒是挺可靠的。不过——有点太刻板了。”

“人无完人，是吧？”麦考伊顿了一顿，终于反应过来。“你怎么知道我是新来的？”

“你不认识吉姆，我还需要什么线索呢？”男人侧过头来对他眨了眨眼睛。

咖啡的香味逐渐充盈室内，麦考伊深深吸了一口气。“我叫莱纳德。”

男人从消毒柜里拿出一只杯子，轻轻放在柜台上。“莱纳德，”他低声重复道。“我叫克里斯。”

“我是个医生，就在这附近的医院上班。”

“欢迎来到旧金山，医生。”男人说道。“还适应吗？”

“还行，大城市都差不多，”麦考伊耸耸肩。

咖啡在壶中沸腾起来。克里斯把咖啡倒进准备好的杯中，端到麦考伊面前，顺势在他对面坐下。“需要糖或牛奶吗？”

“不了，”麦考伊皱皱鼻子，拾起茶匙轻轻搅动。“你呢？”

“我？”

“你是什么人？”麦考伊有点尴尬地盯着白色的桌面。

“恐怕你得自己发现，”克里斯轻柔地说。他的手放在桌面上——厚实、有力的一只手。麦考伊分神盯着他修长的手指看。他一直喜欢好看的手。

那只手举起来挥了挥。“医生？”

麦考伊猛地抬起视线：“怎么？”

“不打算喝一口咖啡吗？”克里斯调侃地问道。麦考伊脸上一热，匆匆端起杯子喝了一口。

“还可以吗？”

“咖啡豆不错，”麦考伊说。

“像我说的，我只负责出钱，”克里斯朝柜台的方向点点头。“这里基本上是妮欧塔在负责。”

“她是你的……？”

克里斯沉思了片刻。“我想她和斯波克的婚礼是会邀请我出席的，”他慢慢地说。“所以，朋友。”

麦考伊微笑起来，掩饰性地喝了一大口咖啡。他放下杯子，发现克里斯安静地看着他，神色柔和。

“怎么？”他开口，发现自己的声音绷得太紧了。

“没什么，我是在想，该不该延长营业时间呢？”克里斯弯起眼睛，“这不会是你最后一次在这个点冲进来吧？”

麦考伊艰难地移开视线。“不，”他简短地说，免得自己的声音泄露更多。

“但妮欧塔大概不会同意，”克里斯叹了口气。“恐怕以后也只有我和我平庸的浓缩咖啡了，医生。”

“你可以叫我莱纳德，”麦考伊脱口而出。

克里斯含笑继续看着他。麦考伊放下咖啡杯，清了清嗓子。“我得走了。我该付多少？”

“就当是乔迁礼，”克里斯说。他收起咖啡杯。“再见，莱纳德。”

麦考伊发现自己又在傻笑了。“再见，克里斯。”

他穿过夜色走向医院，浑身温暖。


	2. Pirates/海盗

那年轻人黑发褐眼，五官俊秀，身材高大。但没什么肌肉。他大概是在脸上和手上涂了煤粉，乍看起来和其他饱经日晒雨淋的、在海上讨生活的人没什么区别，但他从袖口露出一截白皙的手腕打破了全部努力。就算不提这些，他脸上那种混合着厌恶的好奇神色也足够把他从人群中区分开来。

一个偷偷跑出来看新鲜的公子哥儿，派克拿着自己的威士忌，充满兴趣地打量着他。

他站在吧台的尽头，也许自以为掩饰得很好，但其实半个酒馆的人都在偷眼看他；他目不转睛地看着酒馆里发生的一切：喧闹、斗殴、调情、粗俗的笑话，唯独没看到伸向他钱包的那只手。派克啜饮一口廉价的威士忌，饶有兴趣地观察着事态进展。

在吧台旁发生的那场斗殴已经告一段落了，老板叫来了两个高大魁梧的“朋友”，将昏迷的金发人扔了出去。年轻人端起酒杯凑到唇边，大约是闻到了马尿一样的气味，皱着脸又放下了。这是他今晚唯一明智的举动。

他转向酒馆的主人，伸手摸向钱包，然后僵住了。

年轻人浑身上下摸索着，脸色愈来愈惊恐。老板不怀好意地叫道：“喂——你不是想要吃白食吧！”

“我钱包被偷了，”年轻人涨红了脸，“我——”

“你这种人我见得多了，”老板冷笑起来，“别找借口，小子！把我的钱给我！”他的两个“朋友”左右夹住了年轻人，一齐斜着眼看他。年轻人狠狠地翻了个白眼，在老板发作起来掏出一个硬币似的东西，小心地放在桌上。

“算你走运。我用这个抵账，行了吧！”

昏暗的煤油灯把其上双蛇杖的轮廓勾勒出来。派克眯起眼睛，猛地站起身来，和其他所有眼睛没瞎的人一样。年轻人没有注意到他身后发生的事，纡尊降贵地补充道：“一条命总比你这杯酒值钱吧？”

老板咽了口唾沫。“我前脚走进门，后脚就得被皇家海军抓起来吧？”

“这是你的问题了，”年轻人说，“在牢里活着还是——”他看看四周，不屑地皱起鼻子，“在这种脏乱地方死掉，你的选择。”

派克大步走上前去，无视年轻人愤慨的呼喊把徽章拿起细看。双蛇的眼睛巧妙地凹陷下去，在光线下如有生命般闪烁。徽章周围环绕着一圈拉丁文，派克默念出来： _无害_ 。

“我替他付钱。”派克说，顺手把徽章揣进内袋里。酒馆老板似乎想说点什么，但他对上派克的眼睛，就闭嘴了。“两枚银币，”他粗声粗气地说。

这完全是敲诈，但派克现在没心情和他扯皮。他从口袋里摸出两个银币扔在桌上，抓住年轻人的前臂，把他拉出酒馆。他的腿一抽一抽的疼，但他的心情好极了。

“多谢，”他们离开酒馆时年轻人开腔说道。“那两枚银币我会还给您的。”他扭了扭手臂，但派克没有松开手。他拖这年轻人又走了一段路，把他掼在墙上。

“你是从哪里偷来这个的？”他拿出徽章低声问道。

年轻人大为诧异地望着他，皱起眉来。“这不是偷来的！”

派克嗤笑一声，摇了摇头。“年轻人。你对这个世界没什么了解，是不是？看看左右。”

他看见年轻人狐疑地转转眼睛，把他们所在的空巷收入眼底。这条深而窄的巷子尽头堵死了，唯一的入口处起码有二十步远，而派克正挡在麦考伊身前。

他咽了口唾沫，脸色开始变白。

“说实话，”派克对他威胁地笑了笑，“或者我会让你说实话。”

“那是我的，好吧？我是——”他挣扎了一下，“我是麦考伊。”

“麦考伊五十多岁了，”派克说。

“他的儿子，”年轻人不大高兴地说。

派克冷哼一声。“所以你是偷的麦考伊的徽章。”

“不！我说了是我的！”麦考伊竖起眉毛，“你是听不懂人说话吗？我现在就可以给你开个药方：去洗洗耳朵，邋遢鬼！”

派克猝不及防地笑了出来。他松开手，象征性地理了理身上的衣服，敬了个不伦不类的礼。“原谅我冒犯了您高贵的品味，老爷。我的确需要一个药方。”

“是医生，”麦考伊说。“把病人带到医院来。”

派克偏偏头。“我可不打算在水牢里等死，医生。恐怕你得提供一次上门服务。”

麦考伊愣了一下，露出警惕的神色。派克亮出匕首，压在麦考伊修长的颈子上：“把这当作是你保命的唯一机会。在这片海域没有人能对我撒完谎以后毫发无伤。”

老实说，他不干这种低级的威胁很多年了，但麦考伊显然不是道上的人。他甚至没认出自己来——倒不是派克自满，只是，他的悬赏令确实是金额最高的那份，并且金额年年递增，总有十几年了吧。对于这样一个天真无知的公子哥儿，派克也只好用他听得懂的方式来威胁了。

麦考伊张了张嘴，脸色彻底地灰败下去。他舔了舔嘴唇：“见完病人以后你会让我回来么？”

派克扬了扬眉毛，没想到这个麦考伊竟然还有点脑子。他和气地笑了笑，把匕首塞回刀鞘里。“我向你保证，你会有足够多的热水洗澡的——现在，你是自己走，还是要我扛着你走？”

有脑子的麦考伊非常明智地选择了自己走。


	3. Supernatural/超自然

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3. One member human, the other(s) supernatural creatures or with supernatural powers.  
> 第三天 其中一位是人类，剩下的是超自然生物或者有超能力。

派克在门响之前开了门，麦考伊自己的气味淹没在柯克、企业号和穿梭机之下。他把抱怨着狼人和它们该死的鼻子的医生拉进来，利落地撕开麦考伊的衣服。

“嘿！”麦考伊大叫道，“我还要出去的！”

他不喜欢出去这个词，一如他不喜欢浸透了别人气味的外套。“穿我的，”他简短地说，把麦考伊打横抱起来，扔到床上。他流畅地脱掉自己的衣服，麦考伊突然安静了下来，性欲的味道压过了恼火。

派克坏笑着跳到他身上。

性一如既往地美好。更棒的是麦考伊在高潮余韵中昏昏欲睡，身上披着派克的气味，屁股里塞着派克的结。派克懒洋洋地搂着医生，心不在焉地数他平缓下来的心跳，闻着麦考伊的气味在自己房间里留下痕迹。他的世界缩成小小一团，只有他的卧室这么大。他想象着每天早上在麦考伊身边醒来，从容不迫地探索彼此的身体，两个人的味道融合在一起，形成一种新的气味，一种每个狼人都能闻得出来的、意味着伴侣的气味。

他把脸埋在麦考伊的颈窝中深深吸气，沉浸在这个美妙的幻觉中。

再过几天，企业号就会再次出航。他的莱会重新沾染上别的气味，会被不知情的人误以为是单身，而他能做的也只不过是趁现在多留一点标记在麦考伊身上。

他仔细地舔过麦考伊的脖颈，医生在睡梦中挣扎了几下，放松下来。派克低头看着他的睡颜，情不自禁地微笑起来。


	4. Oregon Trail/俄勒冈之旅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ……我对这个AU完全不了解。看了下背景资料，游戏内容似乎取材于美国历史上的淘金热。既然都是去未知的地方，那我就乱编了。

退出曲速的一瞬间，企业号发生了猛烈的震荡。升起护盾的决定是正确的，派克紧紧地抓着这个念头，试图从撞击后的恍惚中恢复过来。

一只手轻柔地扶起他的头颅。耳鸣消退，警报刺入思维，派克睁开眼睛。

“汇报！”他疾声命令，与此同时视野恢复澄明。偷渡柯克登舰的医生对上他的视线。“没有显著外伤，”他的声音很沉稳，“稍后到医疗翼报到。”

“检查伤亡，”派克命令他。医生点点头，扶着舰长椅慢慢站起来。舰桥上一片混乱，想必其它甲板只会更糟。能站起来的人有序地补上缺口，麦考伊从最近一个俯卧的舰员开始检查。她死了，但另一个没有。麦考伊呼叫了医疗翼。

没有回应。

他又试了一次，转身看向派克。“舰长，医疗翼没有回应。”

“派克呼叫医疗翼。”片刻后，“普利医生，你能听到我吗？”仍然没有回应。“麦考伊医生，去医疗翼检查情况。轮机部，汇报情况！”

“我需要有人帮我把他抬到医疗翼，”麦考伊说。

“学员，”派克头也没回，“协助医生。”

柯克没有反驳。他和麦考伊一起抬起昏迷的舰员，走进涡轮电梯。

“麦考伊呼叫舰桥，”派克紧紧皱着眉，从奇怪的读数上分出神来，“请讲。”

“医疗翼受到了直接撞击，无人幸存。”年轻医生的声音听起来相当惊恐。

寂静弥漫了整个舰桥。所有的伤口同时开始发痒。

“医生，”派克顿了顿，“现在由你接任首席医疗官。”

“我需要协助，越快越好，”麦考伊的声音已经稳定了下来。看来在破损的曲速核心、受创的舰体和大量伤亡之中，至少他们还有一个可靠的医生。派克重新看向切科夫。

“你说德尔塔象限？”

那孩子怯怯地点了点头。

派克闭上眼睛。

“继续探测情况，”他命令道，“我这就去轮机部检查曲速核心，斯波克，舰桥有你指挥。”

这一天结束时，所有人都知道他们被抛到银河系另一边的消息了。舰长发表的主旨为回家的简短演讲非常稳定人心，但并不解决实际问题。麦考伊揉着额头，向电脑要了舰长的位置。

“麦考伊医生，”派克看起来比上次见面疲惫多了，“明天早上会召开一次高级军官会议，你可以在那里汇报情况。”

“我不是为了医疗翼的情况来的。”

“柯克上尉的房间已经分配好了。”

麦考伊忙了一整天口干舌燥，懒得再费更多口舌，直接亮出了三录仪。派克眯起眼睛。“我没事。”

麦考伊走上前去。“你知道，”他一边检查读数一边说，“舰长应该以身作则。”

“我在试着减少你的工作量，医生，”派克干巴巴地说。

“如果每个人都要我提供上门服务的话，我的工作量会大得可怕。”麦考伊关上三录仪。“你会没事的。下次别忘了来报到。”

“记下了，少校。”派克提供了一个紧绷的微笑。麦考伊疲倦地看了他一眼。“休息，舰长。我们需要你带我们回家。”

笑容里多了几分真诚。“你也是，医生。我们需要你保证我们能活着回去。”

麦考伊的神色黯淡下来。“我不能，”他平静地说。“在有更多人手之前我会一直留在医疗翼。请求解散，舰长。”

“……解散，”派克说。

年轻的医生垂着头走了出去。他拖着脚步，略略弓着腰，仿佛扛着一整条星舰的重量。

派克默默地打开舰员档案，开始筛选有医疗背景的舰员。


	5. Pacific Rim/环太平洋

在他的梦里出现了滔天巨浪。他试图控制身体，试图反击，试图逃亡。他动弹不得。那本应保护他们的庞然巨物把他锁在原地。

有风从身体内部刮来。

“你能听见我吗？”

是的，乔治，一直能。

他的搭档留下一个微笑，那笑容苍白缥缈。“醒来，克里斯。”

我在记忆中吗？

一念起，那徐缓逼近的剧痛的巨浪终于重重拍下。派克痛苦地蜷缩起来，紧紧揪住头发。他颤抖的手碰到了温暖的什么东西。

“我刚给你注射了镇痛剂，”似真似幻的声音说，“忍一忍，应该马上就起效了。”

他的指甲掐进什么柔软的存在中。

“你活下来了，克里斯。现在是2025年，你在香港。我们在香港……”

那声音逐渐褪去了梦中乔治的旧金山口音，变得凝实低沉，带上了南方口音。疼痛被裹上一层缓冲垫，变得可以忍受。派克松开手，恍惚地看着指甲上的血迹。

“抱歉，麦考伊医生，”他说，声音嘶哑。“我吵醒你了？”

“监控你的健康状况是我的工作。”麦考伊低声说。“好些了吗？”

派克不敢冒险点头，只是嗯了一声。麦考伊扶着他躺回床上。

“离天亮还有几个小时，再休息一会儿吧，”他劝说道，知道派克绝无可能再入睡。他站起身时派克拉住了他的手。“你要去哪里？”

麦考伊转了转眼睛，派克追随他的视线，看向医生手背上几道血痕。他松开手，麦考伊却坐下了。

派克想让他走，但又实在没有力气。走廊深处传来模糊的吼叫声，不知又是谁被梦魇袭击。

尽管那声音拼命挣扎，寂静还是铺天盖地而来。

“想做爱吗？”麦考伊突然问道。

派克惊讶地笑了一声。“你想吗？”

“是打发时间的好办法，”麦考伊耸耸肩。“而且止痛。”

“这——”派克想了想，“值得流传于世。做爱有助止痛。”

“这是生理机制！”麦考伊略略提高了音量。他半转过身，门外走廊中的弱光照亮他侧脸，派克猛地意识到麦考伊是个很英俊的年轻人。

他舔了舔嘴唇。“我没有暴露狂的癖好。”

麦考伊扭头看了眼半开的铁门。他起身阖上门，然后打开灯。派克抬起手挡住突如其来的光线，感到床架轻微地摇晃起来。他移开手，看见麦考伊跨坐在他腰上，正把黑色背心扯过头，动作间肌肉延展成优美的线条。

“你会搏斗吗？”派克好奇地问道。

医生是已经过世的首席医疗官招募来的。派克统管整个基地，还要和政客周旋，没空深挖每个雇员的背景。在这晚之前，医生只是一个名字。

现在他有了一把嗓音、一具身体和一个白眼。

“我是个医生，不是个斗士。”他把衣服扔到床尾，踩在派克身体两边站起来。派克欣赏地看着更多流畅的线条被释放出来。医生有一双长而有力的腿，屈膝时大腿肌肉绷紧发力，展示出远不符合医生这一职业的强大力量。

“你应该参加柯克搭档的选拔。”派克发自内心说道。

伸向他衣裤的手停住了。“不要把工作带到床上来，甜心，”麦考伊语气平板。派克抬手握住他的腰，温热的皮肤在他掌心下起伏。他用同样虚假的亲昵回敬道：“抱歉亲爱的，你知道我就是这样的人。”

麦考伊瞪了他一眼。

“不想做的话就直说，”他说。

“我想，”派克说。

这是真话。性一向是很好的放松方式，而麦考伊并不是他遇到过的最糟糕的床伴。事实上，不知道是否得益于他的医疗技术，这次性爱甚至排得进十佳。

派克如是告诉了麦考伊。

医生哼了一声。“我的荣幸，”他讥讽地拉长声音。与话语截然相反的是，他正放松地趴在派克身上。

“现在可以谈工作了吗？”派克半是玩笑地问道。

“不，”麦考伊扼要地说。“我不会和任何人分享我的脑子。”

“和我呢？”派克脱口而出。

麦考伊抬起视线。

“你不能再操控机甲了，”他的语气中不带任何情感，“那会立刻杀死你。”

“我知道，”派克微笑着说。“只是……”

只是他突然想知道医生的过去是怎样的。他是怎么到这里来，为何留在此处，今晚又是如何出现。

但就在他细想的时候，他意识到这些都不重要了。在这个随时可能覆灭的城市里，重要的永远是黏在脚后跟的下一场战役。重要的是怪兽，是机甲，是操纵机甲的猎人。重要的是，此时此刻，麦考伊在这里。

他略略收紧手臂。

“离天亮还有多久？”

“足够再来一轮，”麦考伊说。

于是他们又来了一轮。


	6. Horror Survival/生存恐怖

我从穿梭机上跳下来，双腿一抽一抽地疼。这些日子，它们总是这样恼人，一点也不在乎我忙得不可开交。我把物资卸下来，锁好机库，朝医疗翼走去。走廊上出现了新鲜的血迹，我不太在乎这个，但莱纳德大概会气得发疯。他不喜欢看到人们互相争斗。过去不，现在也不；他始终没有意识到世界已经变了。

快到医疗翼的时候，我看到了一具新鲜的尸体。它浑身鲜血淋漓，散发出排泄物的臭味。我受不了这种味道，它总是让我想起我的下半身不受控制的那段时光。我用鞋尖把它拨开，敲了敲医疗翼紧闭的门。

“莱，是我。”

“你一个人吗？”

我看了看脚边那个东西。严格来说它已经不算一个人了。“没错。”

第一道门开了。我耐心地等待消毒过程完成，牢牢盯着莱纳德的身影，知道他也在盯着我看。我很喜欢这种时刻：在得偿所愿前缓慢地积累情绪。当我走出去的时候，我注意到莱纳德惊慌的眼神。他受到惊吓的时候眼睛会瞪得很圆，湿漉漉的很漂亮。

“你还好吗？”他装作镇定地问道。

“一切都好，”我说。“你呢？”

“吉姆来了，”他小声说。“他想让我出去。”

他的眼睛黯淡下去了。我忍住发出啧啧的声音；我不喜欢他那么在乎吉姆·柯克。我把他的脸扶起来。“别担心他，”我尽可能地让声音变得温和，“你知道的，疫病改变了所有人。几乎所有人。”

他眨了眨眼睛，仿佛随时会哭出来。“我知道，”他小声说着，躲开我的手。我并不介意；这并不是因为他讨厌我，他只是想起了我也被疫病改变这一事实。我跟着他走进CMO 的办公室里，留出足够的距离。“有什么进展吗？”我问道。我并不真的在乎这个，但这是唯一能让莱纳德放松下来的话题。

“我还在试图重建这种病毒的蛋白结构，”莱纳德的声音十分疲倦。“它们到底是怎么摧毁道德感的？我怀疑这不是单纯的生物行为。要知道，道德感并不是由大脑某个特定的部位产生的……我们对大脑的了解太少了。”

说到最后，他叹息了一声。“现在我唯一知道的是，它们可以通过空气传播。”

这就是说，没有进展。疫病爆发的时候莱纳德正在最高防护等级的实验室中工作，因此幸免于——或者说不幸免于感染。如果他也能像我们其他人一样从名为道德的枷锁中释放的话，他也不必像现在这样，提心吊胆地躲在医疗翼里。不过话又说回来，那样的话他大概不会再一次救下我。再说，我也更喜欢他这个样子：疲惫，憔悴，忧心忡忡，脆弱不堪。

只能等待我来拯救他。

莱纳德忽然停下来了，我回过神来，发现我不知何时走到他身后来了。我嗅了嗅他的头发。医疗翼里有盥洗室，但他显然没费心用。“休息一下吧，”我提议道，“去洗个热水澡。”

他慢慢地活动了一下脖颈，发出格格的声响。“我不累，”他小声说。

我温和地对他笑了笑。我不知道他为什么总是做这些无谓的抗争，像小猫挥舞柔软的爪子一样。没关系，我喜欢说服他的过程。我亲了亲他的后颈，从小腿上接下匕首。刀剑抵在他腰间的时候，我几乎能听见莱纳德疯狂的心跳。“派克……”他近乎哀求地说。

我想他大概还不太了解我。这是我的错，我应该多花点时间和他相处的。但我真的没有时间。在这样一个世界里，你不能指望像过去一样，打个申请就能应有尽有。

我把他的上衣撕成布条。我后退一步，看着他撑在桌子上，后怕不已。黑色背心衬得他的脸色更加苍白。我满意地收起匕首。“需要我帮你脱掉剩下的衣服吗？”

一如既往，莱纳德的一切情绪最终都会转化成愤怒。“见鬼！这是我最后一件上衣了。你打算让我穿什么？”

我抬了抬眉毛。“别，别说出来，”他抬手遮住脸，叹了口气。“我去洗澡。”

他没忘记锁门，真遗憾。


	7. Secret Agents/秘密特工

即使已经在任务档案里看过照片了，在现实中见到目标的时候，派克还是惊讶了片刻。目标二十出头，稚气未脱，对女人的兴趣还没有对盘中甜品的兴趣大。很难想象这样一个年轻人能做出值得被暗杀的成果来。

至于暗杀者的潜在人选，坚持和他攀谈的女人肯定算一个。当然，她也可能是想绑定这样一位天才医生。不管怎么说，她是要失望了。不谦虚地说，派克并不是靠着家世成为组织里最优秀的特工的。他拿了两杯香槟，朝年轻人走去。靠近以后，他才听到年轻人正在滔滔不绝地讲一次困难的接生手术，而那位女士的假笑已经快撑不下去了。

“请放过那位女士吧，”派克出声打断了年轻人。如他所料，目标转身看到自己时眼神中尽是期待。他把香槟递给女士。“请原谅，女士。我和这位麦考伊医生有些事情要聊。”

“但是我们聊得正欢呢，”那位女士凶恶地扑扇着假睫毛。年轻人简直是惊慌失措地撞到派克身侧。“请原谅，但这实在是很重要的事情。”他一边说一边悄悄地拉了拉派克的衣摆，派克强忍着不笑出声来，再次向女士道歉，带着医生扬长而去。

“实在是太感谢了，”一转过身来，年轻人就迫不及待地说道，“我本来是打算偷偷溜走的，但她就是不肯放过我。你是真的有要紧事吗？”

“拯救一位处于水深火热中的年轻人就是我的要紧事，”派克说。

年轻人撞了撞他的肩膀。“谢谢你。我是莱纳德·麦考伊，你是？”

“克里斯，”派克说。“很无聊吗？”

“唉，”麦考伊翻了翻眼睛。“巧克力蛋糕还不错，但我已经吃饱了，所以。”

“想和我一起走吗？我可以给你看一些不可思议的事情，”派克说。

麦考伊慢慢挑高了眉毛。“像是？”

“你得答应了才能知道，”派克伸出手掌，“我可以保证的是，那绝对是你不曾见过的事情。”

麦考伊上下打量了他一圈，舔了舔嘴唇，握住他的手。“好。”

派克微笑着牵着他往外走。

半个小时的飙车和枪战过后，他们成功逃进了安全屋里。派克翻出医疗箱，有些惊讶地看着麦考伊把它拿过去。医生的手冰凉，但在处理他身上的擦伤时仍然十分稳定。

处理好派克换下来的血衣后，麦考伊伸了个懒腰。“你知道，当你说不可思议的事情，我还以为那是指性来着。”

派克笑了起来。麦考伊恼羞成怒地瞪了他一眼，派克收敛笑意：“我还可以弥补一下这个遗憾，除非医生认为我伤情过重……”

麦考伊哼了一声。“医生认为你没有大碍，”他说着跳上床来，“而我认为你得加倍弥补我！”

“我的荣幸，”派克大笑着把他拉进怀里。


	8. Merpeople/人鱼

柯克把拒不合作的房子主人拷在楼梯上，斯波克拿着三录仪检索每一寸墙壁，在二楼的尽头站定了脚步。蓝皮人扭着头看见他踹门的动作，发出了刺耳的尖叫。

“他说什么？”派克一边爬上楼梯，一边问乌胡拉。

“她，”她纠正道，“她说人鱼会死的。”

派克冷笑了一声。

这个星球上没有人鱼，有的只是被非法改造的人类儿童。派克率领的团队负责处理涉及外星人的刑事案件，其中人鱼案占到了起码两成的比例。

“我们应该他妈的起诉安徒生，”柯克烦躁地说着，站在门口另一侧。

“斯波克，注意点，”派克说。“被玻璃渣子擦伤太痛苦了。”

话音刚落，门就被踹开了。富氧水裹挟着防弹玻璃的碎粒冲下楼梯，浇了房屋主人一身，她又一次尖叫起来，皮肤变成了黄绿色。

没有人理会她。所有人都瞪大了眼睛，看着在地板上挣扎的人鱼。

他成年了。

* * *

“他是怎么活下来的？”斯科蒂不停地摇着头，把车开得飞快。暂时还没有查出身份的人鱼蜷缩在后座上，鱼尾焦躁地拍打着地面，叽里呱啦地说个不停。他的声音是很久没有用过的那种嘶哑，语法也颠三倒四。柯克坐在他身边认真地听着。派克从后视镜里看着这一对奇怪的组合，知道柯克是想起了自己的童年。

“理论上来说，如果持续进行下肢改造手术的话，受术者并没有生命安全威胁，”斯波克冷静地说道。“大多数受害者死于电击、饥饿和心理疾病，或是所谓的‘放生’。”

“我知道，我知道，好吗？我只是感慨一句。”

在后座中，人鱼终于安静了下来，低声说了句什么。柯克指着自己，清晰缓慢地说道：“吉——姆。”

“吉姆。”

“妮欧塔。”

“妮优塔。”

“斯波克。”

“斯巴克。”

“斯波克，”斯波克重复道。

“哥……布林。”

斯波克扬起一根眉毛。“也许我们需要检查一下受害者的智力发育水平。”

“别这么幼稚，斯波克，”乌胡拉充满喜爱地拍了拍斯波克的肩膀，“他也许是个小混蛋，但只有小混蛋才能从那种环境下活下来。”

“性格与智力发育水平无关，”斯波克嘟囔了一句。乌胡拉装作没有听见，扭着身子看向人鱼。她指了指自己：“妮欧塔。”

“妮欧塔，”这次人鱼说对了。乌胡拉对他笑笑，指向他。“你呢？”

人鱼安静了片刻，紧紧皱着眉。“狮子，”最后他说。他又尝试了几次，派克忽然问道：“莱纳德？”

人鱼睁大眼睛。一滴眼泪滚落出来。

* * *

“就算我们找到了他的家人，又能怎么办呢？”乌胡拉静静地说。

派克看向趴在行军床上的莱纳德。柯克自愿贡献出自己的衬衫和平板电脑，乌胡拉给他装上了语言学习软件，莱纳德正在小声地反复念诵单词。他们曾试图让莱纳德待在游泳池里，但莱纳德闻到水的味道就尖叫起来。

“会有办法的，”派克说。

莱纳德结束了一节课程，开心地笑了起来。像所有的人鱼孩子一样，莱纳德有一张堪称甜美的脸孔。他笑起来的时候，仿佛没有什么苦难曾经降临在他身上。

“在找到他的家人之前，他需要有人照顾。吉姆想把他带回家，”乌胡拉说。

派克并不惊讶。“他能照顾好人吗？”

“我不知道，”乌胡拉摇摇头，马尾轻轻摇晃。“他已经成熟了很多，但……我只是觉得，莱纳德值得最好的。”

她想了想，补充道：“至少是在选择范围内最好的。”

派克扭头直视她。“我没有照顾过孩子。”

“你的公寓最大，”乌胡拉说，“而且你基本不用跑外勤。”

“我才出外勤回来，和你们一起，”派克提醒她。

“你本来不用去的，”乌胡拉说，“而吉姆可受不了闲着。”

派克眯起眼睛。不幸的是，乌胡拉从来不吃这一套，她顽固地瞪着派克。最后，派克叹了口气。“让莱纳德自己选，好吗？”

* * *

令人惊讶的是，莱纳德选了派克。

“我可以照顾好你，老骨头，”柯克不高兴地说。莱纳德看了他一眼，抬手揉乱他的头发。“去玩，”他简短地说。

斯科夫大声笑了出来，苏鲁紧随其后。就连斯波克对轻轻点了点头。

派克把医疗部贡献的折叠轮椅推过来。“走吧。”

人鱼在他车上非常安静。派克把车停进车库，率先跳下去找到自己用过的轮椅，回来接莱纳德。在他脊椎受伤之后，他雇人把家里改造了一番，现在正好适合莱纳德使用。这当然是乌胡拉没有说出口的理由；她总是对的。

他把莱纳德推到客房时，莱纳德忽然问道：“你不能走？”

“有一段时间是这样的，”派克解释道。“后来我重新学会了走路。”

“我能走？”莱纳德的眼睛亮了一点。

派克迟疑了片刻。理论上来说，下肢改造手术也可以逆向进行，但莱纳德在人鱼状态生存了太久，谁也不知道他能不能重新适应双腿。

不过，这个小混蛋坚持了这么久，也许他是能做到的。派克点点头，用肯定的口吻说：“总有一天可以的。”

莱纳德又露出那种毫无阴影的笑容。派克低头看着他，忍不住揉了揉他的头发。莱纳德对他皱了皱鼻子，奋力把轮椅推开。

“这是电动的，”派克说。莱纳德好奇地看了他一眼，显然没有听懂电动这个词，于是派克花了几分钟教他怎么操纵轮椅。

那晚他发现电动轮椅真的很吵。

* * *

莱纳德的哭声惊醒了派克。他从枕头下取出手枪，警惕地翻身坐起来。莱纳德趴在床边，仰起沾满泪痕的脸望着他。

“怎么了，莱纳德？”

“死了，”莱纳德说。派克困惑地看着他，莱纳德努力地重新阻止语言：“椅子死了。”

“啊……它是没电了，”派克解释说。“我忘了告诉你这个。”

莱纳德懵懵懂懂地看着他，派克叹了口气：“它睡着了。”

“没死？”

“没有。”派克起身，惊讶地看到莱纳德身后的血痕。“你受伤了？”

莱纳德摇摇头。“不疼，”他说。

“让我看看，”派克慢慢蹲下来，向莱纳德伸出手。莱纳德倒是不抗拒他人的接触，也许是因为主人从来没有碰过他。他让派克把自己翻开，露出一片狼藉的腹部。派克皱眉观察脱落的鳞片，忽然醒悟过来。

“你爬过来的？”他不可置信地问。

莱纳德点点头。“不能走，”他说。

派克深深吸了口气。可惜的是，贩卖人鱼的主犯已经被关进监狱，他没法再去踢他一脚了。他翻开莱纳德的手臂，果然大片淤青已经成型。

“我需要给你处理伤口，”他用平静的口吻说，“待在这里，等我一会儿，好吗？”

莱纳德再次点点头。

派克把电动轮椅充上电，去盥洗室拿出医疗箱。他回到卧室，莱纳德还在原处躺着。派克单膝跪下，把医疗箱放在地上。莱纳德伸手戳了戳箱子。

“这是医疗箱，”派克随口说道。他把三录仪拿出来，莱纳德抢答道：“三录仪！”

“没错，三录仪。”派克检查了莱纳德的身体，确定没有更多隐蔽的伤情，便取出再生仪。他发现莱纳德对疼痛并不敏感，反而对整个治疗过程充满兴趣。淤青消失的时候，莱纳德惊喜地笑了出来。

派克又想揉他头发了。他收好医疗箱，在莱纳德身边坐下。此时天色擦亮，派克忽然想起一个问题：“你睡着了吗？”

莱纳德安静了一会儿。“有水，”他说。“睡着，有水。”

“我知道，”派克低声说。

莱纳德的尾巴轻轻拍打着地面。过了一会儿，他滑向派克，靠在他肩上，毛茸茸的头转了转，似乎是在确认派克有没有发现他。派克没有动弹。片刻后，莱纳德把整个身体的重量压了过来。他的呼吸渐渐平稳，尾巴也渐渐不动弹了。

派克伸手搂住他的肩膀，闭上眼睛。


	9. Pokemon/宝可梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我实在不知道怎么写，所以我就自由发挥了。

打从进到林子里，麦考伊家的猎犬就异常躁动，耳朵高高竖起，皮绳绷得笔直。此时它们更是跃跃欲试，负责牵狗的是瓦肯奴隶，即使这样，他也露出明显的吃力神色。

“看来我们会大有收获，”派克轻快地说，在别人家做客的不快冲淡了不少。那群猎犬，据麦考伊夫人说，是专门训练来供客人使用的。麦考伊夫人没有儿子，尽管派克依稀记得几年前是有的。她只有一个女儿，派克和其他客人分道扬镳的时候，那个女孩儿正在和柯克谈笑。

派克既不担心他名义上的养子，也不担心麦考伊的家产。这一切和他并没有关系。现在，好奇心占据了他的全部心神。派克提起猎枪，对奴隶点头示意。

奴隶松开皮绳。猎犬呼啸而过，涌入林中。派克毫不在乎齐膝深的草茎在靴下倒伏，大步追踪着犬群的痕迹。

这片人工维护的深林中只有一种猎物：那是万物中最为优越的一种猎物，拥有强健的体魄和惊人的智慧——他们是在南方贵族治下的平民，为了一笔不菲的奖励冒着生命危险进入这里。但有时也有别的情况，毕竟，这个死亡率近乎百分白的猎场最适合处理一些……不适合公开的秘密了，不是吗？

犬只急促的喘息声近在咫尺，派克缓下脚步，提起猎枪，从合抱粗的树后转过身来；他怔住了。

凶神恶煞的猎犬纷纷躺倒在地上，欢乐地扑腾着腿。它们围绕住的是一个年轻的男人，标志着猎物身份的白袍将他从深浅不一的绿色中衬托出来，从树枝中漏下的金色的阳光加强了这种出世感。男人挨个挠着狗儿们的耳朵，脸上柔软的笑容比阳光更加耀眼。

听到动静，年轻人抬起头来，露出一双明亮的眼睛——那是怎样的一双眼睛啊，那么清澈，那么无邪……派克不确定地向前踏了一步。那双眼睛并没有动摇，但笑意已经一扫而空。

他是真的吗？

派克又往前踏了一步。年轻人不得不抬起头来看他，露出修长的脖颈来。他仍然在看着派克，仍然没有任何害怕的神情。枯枝碎叶被碾进泥土中的细微声响充斥着这片小小的奇迹之地，派克在他面前站定，看清他五官中与麦考伊夫人相似的特征：那漂亮的鼻尖，饱满的嘴唇，乌黑的头发。这些南方美人的特征本来应该令他显得充满肉欲——事实上也的确如此——但有什么东西，什么派克还不能理解的东西让他显得……出尘。

“麦考伊，”他肯定地说。

“莱纳德，”年轻人说。他拍了拍猎犬的背，它们机警地翻身站起来，甩掉身上沾上的碎叶。派克好奇地看着他的动作，想知道他会怎么做。他并不害怕这些猎狗，毕竟他是有枪的——而且他会用枪。他不害怕血，但此时此刻，他并不想看到血弄脏那袭白袍。让这奇迹般的时刻再延长一会儿……

狗儿们三三两两地散开去，若无其事地互相打闹起来。年轻人看着它们走远，那双眼睛终于不再注视着派克了。现在他终于能够呼吸了；他呼吸着：树林中凉爽的空气涌入他的肺叶，让他前所未有地清醒起来。他想要这个——这一小片梦一样清新的时间。他必须拥有这个。

问题在于，他要怎么剪藏这片梦？

“现在只有我们两个人了，”莱纳德开口说道。他没有站起来，仍然坐在地上。派克犹豫了片刻，屈膝单腿跪下。“是的，莱纳德，”他回答道。“你怎么会在这里？”

“哦——你没有见到乔瑟琳吗？”莱纳德露出一个嘲弄的笑容。这本来应该是一个打破所有幻象的神情，但莱纳德做来就是——就是那么——合适。林中的精灵当然会蔑视人类，对不对？派克着迷地看着他嘴角的小小漩涡。“那是谁？”

“前妻，”莱纳德简短地说。“我在这里的主要原因。”他顿了顿。“我假设你不是来闲聊的？”

派克忍不住地微笑起来。“不。能把你的手给我吗？”

莱纳德对他高高挑起眉毛。“怎么，你还指望我自己脱干净、割破喉咙吗？”

“我确实想脱掉你的衣服……”派克低声呢喃，“但不是现在。我也并不想割破你的喉咙。把你的手给我，莱纳德，我保证不会伤害你。”

莱纳德嗤笑了一声。“你喜欢玩这个？行，反正我是你的猎物了。”他伸出双手，手腕并在一起。那是一双修长有力的手，派克捉住其中一只，牵到唇边吻了一吻。他感觉到这只手在他嘴唇下轻轻颤抖，又刻意稳住。所有这些人类的反应丝毫不能削减他内心的震撼。“你想回到麦考伊家吗？”他问道。

莱纳德皱起眉头，断然说道：“不。我受够了贵族这一套了。就——直接杀了我吧。”

“我不会杀了你。我不会伤害你。”派克重复道。“那么——跟我走吧？加入帝国的舰队。”

莱纳德更深地皱紧了眉。“我是个医生。”

惊喜。更多的惊喜。莱纳德身上到底有多少惊喜？“我知道。我需要一个医生。”

“我不会伤害人。”莱纳德加重了语气。“我知道你们这些军官是怎样的。我不会做那种事。”

啊……多么完美。派克微笑起来。“你不需要做那种事，”他轻柔地说着，开始站起身来。莱纳德跟着他站起来，温驯得像一只车灯下的鹿。“我会给你一个适合你的环境。”

莱纳德的嘴角猛的抽搐了一下。“啊，我明白了。你想要只宠物。”

他站直了要比派克还高一点，可是他既不退缩，也不想着反抗。他就只是这么地……像一块漂亮的石头。派克偏着头打量他，那起初笼罩在他身上的魔法不仅没有消退，而且随着时间的流逝效力越来越大。他收紧了手，看着莱纳德皱眉低下头去，试着抽回手。

他不明白他身上的魔力，而这只让他更加完美。派克微笑着摇摇头。

“那有什么不好呢？”

他看到莱纳德厌恶地别开头去。啊，这正是最适合他的神色。他回头看了看瓦肯奴隶，看向他手中的牵引绳，然后决定还是算了。

“我会保管好你，而你——”

他顿了顿，思考着该怎么说。莱纳德专注地看着他。

“——你只需要继续这样……继续这样就好了。”他说。

“怎么样？”莱纳德困惑地压低眉头。

派克又尝试了一次。

“不要害怕。”他说。“不要害怕。只要不害怕就可以了。”


	10. World War II/二战

麦考伊暗暗决定，这就是一种——代偿。在海浪上行走，炮弹从耳边呼啸而过？人类不是被设计来干这种事情的。假如把一个人丢到这种环境来，再加上大量的伤员，那么，他非得给自己找点乐子不可。

没错，就是找点乐子罢了。

派克舰长比舰长这个词暗示的要年轻的多。虽然两鬓斑白，但他烟蓝色的眼睛活泼生动，在见到麦考伊时甚至还笑了笑。“欢迎，医生，”他的声音也很好听，像——像丝绒一样，如果非要打比方的话。另一方面，麦考伊脸色苍白，神情恍惚，可以说得上是呆滞地看着这位舰长。他刚刚穿过航母活跃的体内循环来到大脑，尚未缓过神来。派克握住他的手摇了摇。

“莱纳德·麦考伊，”他干巴巴地说。抓住他的那只手非常有力，事实上，握得他有些疼了。好在很快那只手就撒开了。

等待他的是另一场名为简报的风暴。麦考伊昏头昏脑地听着其它高级军官的发言，视线在几人中来回跳切。结束时派克略略等了等他。“你还不习惯吧？”他的语速飞快，麦考伊不由自主地跟着加快了速度：“还行，急救室不会更好。”

派克拍了拍他的肩膀，蓝眼睛熠熠生辉，错身走向舰桥。麦考伊看着他的背影登上舰桥，一个年轻的士兵叫他：“医生？医疗翼在这边。”

所以，就是这么一回事：人需要喘息，就这样。躺在狭小的舱房里，身体的极端疲劳和精神的极端活跃相抗衡。星星——眼睛——星星。

然后克里斯走进来，眼睛明亮，发丝柔软，用那只有力的手握住他已经硬起来的阴茎。非常——非常用力。比麦考伊喜欢的要用力很多。他抚摸麦考伊的速度也很快，毫不留情地刺激着所有敏感的地带。高潮总是像一道闪电一样击中他，他的思绪咕哝着平息下来，黑暗中只有海浪声。


	11. Cop&Criminal/警匪

克里斯漫不经心地打量着酒吧，手指在杯沿上打转。他并不喜欢这种嘈杂的地方，但尚且可以忍受。除了斯波克（这家伙以陪女友为由溜走了），他手底下都是些年轻人：柯克、苏鲁、还有那个看起来甚至没成年的切科夫。和他比起来，这些孩子可就如鱼得水多了。

他喝了一口威士忌。有什么东西触动了他的直觉，他偏了偏头，谨慎地用余光观察。

在吧台边一个黑发男人正盯着他看。比柯克他们年纪大一些，但仍然很年轻。五官非常有特点，在人群中可以一眼挑出来。克里斯暗自在心里过了一遍手头的案件和城里的几个大帮派，没找到相似的脸。他垂在桌下的手摸了摸腰侧的手枪，转过头去对上男人的视线。

更正：他的五官非常漂亮。

有那么几秒钟什么都没发生，然后男人拿起手边的啤酒瓶，含住瓶口。他稍稍侧了侧头，好让克里斯能更好地看到瓶颈怎样缓慢地撑开那双饱满的嘴唇。男人的脸颊凹陷下去，喉结滚动。他把啤酒瓶从口中抽出来，隔着这么远的距离，克里斯仍然奇迹般地听到了“啵”的一声。

男人舔了舔嘴唇，放下啤酒瓶。他从钱夹里掏出几张纸币扔在桌上，盯着克里斯最后看了一眼，走向出口。

二十分钟后那双漂亮的嘴唇环绕在克里斯的阴茎上，一只有力的手牢牢握住阴茎底端，另一只手则摁在克里斯的髋骨上，不让他移动。克里斯急促地喘着气，猛地仰头撞在旅馆房间木制的门板上。“耶稣啊……”

男人发出模糊的声音，克里斯垂下视线，看见他扯出一个坏笑，露出洁白的牙齿。男人维持着和他的对视，抬头时让齿列轻轻刮过柱身。阴茎彻底滑出他口中的时候发出了同样的“啵”的一声。

“享受吗？”他的声音因为被克里斯的阴茎撞击而显得沙哑。

“要是你能继续的话我会更享受的。”

“我情愿到床上继续，”男人说。

克里斯叹了口气。双人床就在几步开外，现在看来实在是遥不可及。但男人已经站起身来，一边扯掉上衣扔在扶手椅上，一边朝床上走去。他靠在床头板上舒展开双腿，暗示性地——或者说明示性地——把裤腰拉低了一点。“想帮我一把吗？”

克里斯只是瞪着他。

男人的表情逐渐滑向困惑。“怎么了？”他坐起来，肌肉在皮肤下起伏，带动大片纹身波澜。克里斯找回了说话的能力。“你的纹身……”

男人扭头看了看覆盖他大半肩背的纹身。他重新抬起头来，若有所思地看着克里斯。

“你不喜欢吗？”

克里斯不知道该说什么。可能是因为血液都流到下半身去了，他慢慢摇摇头，踢开裤子爬上床去，跪坐在男人两腿之间。

“有点惊讶，就这样。我以为你是白领之类的。”

“算是吧，”男人含混地说。

“我能摸一摸吗？”

“我宁愿你摸摸别的地方。”修长的腿勾住他的腰。

克里斯抬起视线，打量男人的神色。“我还不知道你的名字呢。”

男人翘起嘴角。“你可以叫我莱。”

一个名字从他脑海的档案中浮现出来。“莱昂纳德的莱？”

现在那双漂亮的眼睛中闪过一丝疑虑。“这重要吗？”

克里斯再次感到强烈的不知所措。他后悔把裤子脱掉了，他的手枪还挂在腰带上。“你可以叫我克里斯。”

“克里斯，”莱不大耐烦地说，“现在可以进入下一个环节了吗？还是说我们得握握手、谈谈心？”

昏黄色的灯光把他的五官雕刻得更加深刻。克里斯注视着这张脸，仔细地记住每一个细节。

“克里斯托弗·派克的克里斯。”

莱扬起一条眉毛，然后瞪大了眼睛。

“靠。”

“没错。”

莱动了动嘴唇，看起来想要说点什么，但他的视线逐渐往下滑去，停在克里斯仍然硬着的性器上。他咽了口唾沫，重新抬起视线。震惊的神色让他看起来年轻得不可思议。“这只是一夜情。”

“没错。”

“发生在这里的事情就留在这里。”

“同意，除非我发现了你的犯罪证据。”

莱翻了个白眼。“我可是守法公民，警官。” 他勾住克里斯的后颈把他拉下来，“请告诉我你带了手铐，”他的眼睛闪闪发亮。

现在轮到克里斯翻白眼了。“现在是下班时间，”他一边说一边解下扯松的领带，“但我或许可以弥补一下。”

莱重新露出那种直达他下半身的坏笑。

* * *

“为什么你会加入黑帮？”

莱把擦头发的毛巾扔到一旁，捡起长裤。“这有什么好问的？”

“我就是好奇，”克里斯说。“你本来是医学生。为什么医学生会加入黑帮？”

莱穿好了裤子，站起身来。“我父亲入狱了。我需要一点帮助。故事的全部。”

“这不是最好的选择。那种地方进去了很难出来。”

“你以为我不知道吗？”莱厌烦地瞥了他一眼。“我不需要谁来教我怎么过我的人生，非常感谢。”

克里斯叹了口气。“这是这个月你第三次来找我了。”

莱背对着他穿上衬衫。“烦我了？”

“怎么可能？”克里斯尽可能温和地说道，“但你——你知道你不喜欢那种生活。”

“谁都有不喜欢自己工作的时候，”莱仍然没有转过身。

“我关心你，莱。”

莱披上外套。“你是关心你的业绩吧，警官。”他终于转过身来，脸上是无动于衷的冷漠。“我没有试着说服你加入我的家族，是不是？所以你也别管我。”

克里斯牵了牵嘴角。“行。下次见？”

莱耸了耸单边肩膀。“也许。”

“莱。”

莱从门边转过身来。

“保重，”克里斯慢慢地说。

莱扬起眉毛。“我会的。”他顿了顿，“你也是。”


	12. Mythology/神话

二二二七年九月，克里斯托弗·派克以试飞员的身份登上USS安泰俄斯*号。和他通常工作的穿梭机不同，这是一艘将会编入舰队的战舰。和他一同登舰的还有后来的华尔费拉斯塔舰长，那时她还是一个领航员。她是一个典型的特拉莱特人，身材矮小，性格暴躁，可以并且经常喋喋不休一整个钟头，哪怕没有人应和。派克很快学会了和她相处的秘诀：视而不见，听而不闻，保持沉默。

不管怎么说，他们两个达成了协议，在离开地面监控以后，轮流坐上舰长椅。那是一段相当美好的时光，尽管他们差点把舰船弄散架。在一连串后来没有任何人承认的尖叫、诅咒、哭泣之后，他们腿脚发软地走下舰桥。在涡轮电梯中，派克转向华尔费拉斯塔，后者仍然紧紧攥着一个小包裹。他问道：“这是什么？”

“泥土，”她说，声音仍然有些嘶哑。“从我家乡带来的。”

派克稍微吃了一惊。“从特拉星？”

她点点头。“这样大地母亲就会一直保佑我。”她昂起头，看向无疑是特拉星的方向，低沉有力地说：“就像刚才那样。”

在那一瞬间，派克内心涌起一种强烈的讥讽之情，因为千百年来人们在地面上互相争斗，他们脚下的大地没有阻止过任何一次死亡。像往常一样，他把这些话咽了回去。“我也应该弄一点带在身上，”他说，并且惊奇地发现他是真的这么想的，无论他理智上多么清楚这只是迷信。华尔费拉斯塔矜持地点一点头，率先走出涡轮电梯，后来派克再也没有见过她。第二天，派克就从宿舍楼下的花园里弄了点土。

二二三一年一月，派克驾驶穿梭机逃回USS奥林匹斯号时，被等离子风暴追上。穿梭机被掼向地面，翻滚着冲下长坡，栖息在被当地人视为圣地的谷底中。操纵台被挤压破裂，折弯的金属板刺入派克腹中，将他钉在座位上。派克忍着剧痛从操纵台下摸出急救箱，很快意识到这伤口超过了急救箱的能力。不幸中的万幸，里面还有止痛针。

在给自己扎了一针后，派克发现，自己没有别的事可以干了。从龟裂的前窗中，他注视着风起云涌的天空，默默祈祷风暴尽早平息。他忽然想起自己随身带着的那一小袋泥土，于是以尽量不牵动伤口的动作在内袋里翻找着。他紧紧握住装了家乡泥土的小瓶子，睡了过去，或者昏迷了过去，没什么两样。

腹部的伤口泛痒，派克吃力地睁开眼睛，看着小心撕开他制服的那双手。现在他可以清楚地看到，自己的伤口泛出不详的黄紫色。“恐怕是伤到了脏器，”一个低沉的声音说，“幸运的是，没伤到脊椎。”

顺着那声音，派克抬头看去。他的医生有土地般的深褐色头发和森林般的榛绿色眼睛，苹果一样的脸颊令人一见就觉得亲近。派克不记得USS奥林匹斯号上有这么一号医官，不过他也不能打包票说自己认得所有人。医生双眉紧皱，翻检着急救箱，选定了药物。他给派克打了一针，安抚了逐渐苏醒的疼痛。接着，他伸手从前操纵台的凹陷中，舀起一捧积蓄的雨水。他将药片塞进派克口中，喂他喝下雨水。

“要是水不干净怎么办？”派克咽下药片问道。

“这个嘛，反正你也不可能更糟了，”医生说。

不知怎的，这句话让派克觉得很是滑稽，于是他就笑了起来。医生皱紧了眉头，伸手按住他的肩膀。“别牵动了伤口，”他带上了一点教训的口吻。

派克强迫自己平静下来，这并不很难。他又看向天空，风暴似乎减弱了一些。“什么时候了？”

“这有什么关系？”医生说。“不管要多久，他们总要接到你才会走的。”

“无论死活，嗬？”

医生又沉下脸来，像是被冒犯了一样。“你不会死的，”他闷闷地说，从急救箱里拿出便携式再生仪。“你太固执了。”

他把再生仪固定在派克额头上，派克这才意识到他头上也有伤口。他闭上眼睛，感到意识在消散。“我不想睡着，”他恳求道，“下次我醒来时，不要给我打止痛药。”

下次他醒来时，迎接他的是医疗翼的天花板。派克任由自己的思绪漂浮了一会儿，才伸手去按呼叫按钮。他不得不用力抻开手指，结果，有什么东西从他手心骨碌碌地滚了出去，掉在地上。

“你的护身符，”闻讯赶来的护士捡起那东西，放在床头柜上。他转过头来，对他微笑：“欢迎回来，派克少尉。”

“我——”派克张了张嘴，视线在医疗翼中逡巡。“我什么时候能起来？”

护士宽和地笑了笑。“很快。你的小肠被划破了，但幸运地没有发生感染。修复脏器还需要几个小时，然后你就可以离开了。”

“头部呢？”

“什么？”

“我撞到头了，”派克说，自己也不确定起来，“我……头上有伤口吗？”

“哦，你处理得相当好，”护士低头在平板上点划了几下。“你在急救课上一定非常认真。继续保持，派克少尉。需要止痛药吗？”

“不，”派克飞快地说。“不，我……你能把我的护身符递给我吗？”

“当然。”那一小罐泥土又回到了派克手里。他费劲地把手挪到胸口，低头瞪着这个平平无奇的小罐子。

“所以……盖亚？泰拉？”稍后，在他（和其他三个少尉）的舱房里，派克跪坐在床头，低声祷告道，“谢谢你救了我，不管你是谁……不过，盖亚不是女神吗？”

没有任何人回答他。派克叹了口气，把这个小罐子塞进内袋里。

没有等多久，他就找到了当面询问的机会。在当地人的牢房里，派克蜷缩着侧卧在角落中，尽力不去听他的同伴受刑时的哀嚎。他把手按在内袋上，从肋骨骨折的疼痛之中，清晰地分辨出他的护身符抵在皮肤上的触感。求你，求你。他反复地在心里默念。救救我。救救我们。求你。

疼痛终于超过了他能承受的界限，派克昏迷过去，直到被兜头一盆冷水浇醒。他从第二轮折磨中幸存下来，心里清楚这仅仅是为了第三轮、第四轮。他很快发起了高烧，无意识地靠向贴在额头的手掌，它感觉如此清凉。

他听见一声叹息。“为什么你总能把自己弄成这样？”

这不是我的错，派克在心里反驳。另一只手托起他的头，让他靠在柔软的什么上。派克动了动，意识到那是人类的大腿。

“睡吧，”那声音说。“不，”派克固执地答。冰凉的手指理顺他脏污的头发，派克在高烧和痛疼之中紧紧抓住这一丝清明。

“你的身体在睡眠中恢复更快，”医生解释说。

“但我需要醒着，我不能在危险的地方睡着。”

“我向你保证，我会叫醒你的。”那只手捂住他的耳朵，海潮的声音在他掌心涌起。派克费力地睁开眼睛，他的视线被蓝色制服占据。在恍惚中，他仿佛回到了加利福尼亚的海上，趴在冲浪板上懒洋洋地漂流着。

他被轻轻地一推惊醒，迷迷糊糊地被人拽着奔跑。“快，”那个人催促他，在他慢下来时用力推他，“你只有一次机会。”

他奔跑，直到摔倒在USS奥林匹斯号的传送台上。他回过头来，传送台上只有他一个人。

“为什么你不能拯救更多人呢？”他跪坐在床头发问。

从虚空中没有传来任何回答。派克深深地垂下头去。“为什么你不能拯救更多人呢？”

他无法回答。

直到坐在舰长椅上，直到从舰长椅上退下，他仍然无法回答。但这并不妨碍他实习舰长柯克发问时回答：“是家乡的泥土。”

柯克显然吃了一惊。派克补充道：“就是在宿舍楼下花坛里——没什么了不起的。”

“为什么？”他问。

派克张了张嘴，视线掠过脸色阴沉地盯着他们，看起来随时会暴起赶人的医生。“为了大地女神的护佑，”他没忍住带上一丝笑意。柯克敏锐地看向医生，但他什么也没看到。“我也应该弄一点带在身上，”他说，然后有点惊讶似的眨了眨眼睛。派克知道他会这么做的。

在他出去以后，派克伸了伸手，医生很自然地走过来，握住他的手。“怎么了？”他问道。

“莱奥，”派克轻柔地呼唤着他给他的医生起的昵称。他想问为什么他还在这里，既然自己已经脱离了险境。但接着他决定这并不重要。取而代之，趁着他头一次不是在濒死状态下意识模糊地面对莱奥，他问道：“你到底是谁？”

“这要问你，”莱奥轻皱着眉头，双手合握住派克的手。“毕竟，是你塑造了我。”

“所以你真的是大地女神？”派克调侃道。

莱奥深深看了他一眼，没有回答。“你该休息了，”他说，“你需要很多很多的睡眠来恢复伤势。”他伸手调整静脉注射的流速，垂下手来，温柔地抚摸派克的侧脸。“但最终你会恢复的，我向你保证。”

于是派克睡去。

二二五八年九月，派克正式将企业号的舰长职位交托给柯克。莱奥推着他离开礼堂，旧金山的天空一如既往地高而辽阔。各式各样的飞行器划过天幕，派克望向企业号整修的方向，一只手轻轻落在他肩上。

“我没事，”他说。

“很好，”莱奥说，“今天还有理疗等着呢。”

派克呻吟了一声，在往来军官诧异的眼神中，迅速恢复了平静。

二二五九年五月，派克被流弹击中，倒在破碎的桌椅中。他望向莱奥，期待他像过往一样，救他于痛苦之中。但这一次，莱奥只是哀伤地低垂着头，将他搂入怀中。

于是他知道了。

“你是大地，你是生命，你是所有我愿意为之再奋力呼吸一次的事物。你也是墓地，是死亡，是在我的生命尽头送我最后一程的提灯人。你是我无法逃离的故园和命运。”

莱奥拨开他的头发，低头亲吻他的额头。“我是你的莱奥，”他呢喃道，冰凉的嘴唇擦过派克鼻尖，落在他嘴唇上。所有的恐惧和愤怒从他身体里抽走，只有似曾相识的温暖环抱着他。

他眠于故土之中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *安泰俄斯：盖亚与波塞冬之子，只要站在大地上，就会源源不断地回复力量。


	13. Harry Porter AU

有那么一瞬间，麦考伊看起来要爆炸了。

他的脸变得通红，他的眼睛瞪得溜圆，他紧紧攥住魔杖，颤抖的幅度看起来像好几个恶咒的起势。

这本来应该是很有威慑力的一副场景，不幸的是，随着珠母光泽的液体滑过他的眼尾唇角，一阵阵香气袭击了在场所有人。每个人闻到的气味都不一样，但毋庸置疑，那是一种很吸引人的味道。毕竟，痴情水勾起的是你爱的人的味道。

眼看在场的傲罗不自觉地像麦考伊围拢，麦考伊的怒火变成了警惕。他朝柯克瞪了一眼，后者在长年累月被魔药摧残中培养出来的条件反射发挥了作用，打了个激灵，回过神来。他先是给了胆敢偷痴情水的白痴一个昏昏倒地（这并不难，因为他仍然维持着被绊倒的姿势，呆呆地看着麦考伊），然后才开口叫醒他的同事们：“后退！老骨头，我去叫损害控制组的人过来。”

好在痴情水的气味并不具有迷情效果，傲罗们纷纷清醒过来，各自继续行程，只有麦考伊还阴着脸站在原地，等待损害控制组的人过来中和掉痴情水的作用。因为担心误服痴情水，他甚至不敢开口说话。

派克从圣芒戈回到神秘事务司的时候，看到的就是这么一个气得有些累了的麦考伊。

“医生！”他很有些惊讶地停下脚步。麦考伊朝他射去有气无力的眼刀，抬起手示意他离自己远一点。

“这是怎么了？”派克还是走了过来，担心地问道。

麦考伊阴沉着脸看向一旁的痴情水喷泉。他眼角的肌肉抽搐了几下，无意识地收紧了捏住魔杖的手。毫无疑问，要不是担心被就地正法，他一定会把这万恶的源泉用憎恨药水中和个干净。

“你想要痴情水吗？”派克惊讶地问道，“我不觉得你需要借助那种东西才能赢得谁的心，医生。”

麦考伊愤怒地瞪了他一眼，朝自己脸上比划了一下。在他的示意下，派克仔细端详了片刻麦考伊的脸。不得不说，医生短而圆的脸和柔软鲜艳的嘴唇，让他在生闷气的时候看起来……很孩子气。

派克光明正大地看了好一会儿，直到麦考伊不耐烦地翻了个白眼，扬起头指着自己脖子。派克以前就注意到，麦考伊的脖子很长，有的时候看起来简直有些荒谬。长而有力的手指那样一划，看起来简直像在邀请人咬上去一样。就派克对麦考伊的了解来说，这是不太可能的事情。但话又说回来，今天是……

那根手指又戳了一下，现在派克看到了外袍上的一圈湿痕。他停下来思考了一下。“你被魔药泼了？”

麦考伊点点头，又指向痴情水。现在派克全明白了。“损害控制组的人呢？”麦考伊翻着白眼比了一个手势，这个手势通常出现在他给柯克收拾烂摊子的时候，派克一看就明白了。“今天他们是比较忙一点，”他安慰说。“你也知道今天是什么日子。”

闻言，麦考伊翻了个更大的白眼，愤恨地喷了口气。他抱着手臂站了一会儿，扭头看向派克，指了指神秘事务司内部。

“我的行程比较有弹性，”派克耸耸肩。

麦考伊给了他一个不耐烦的眼神。

“我手头没有中和药剂，处理不了。”派克解释说。“你是愿意一个人站在这里呢？还是有人陪着？”

麦考伊犹豫了一会儿，转过头去，无声地默认了派克的陪伴。过了一会儿，他又忍不住静默地转过头来，指了指派克的腿。

“进展不错，”派克说罢，见麦考伊皱着眉头，反过来安慰道：“你也知道，蛇毒造成的损伤不能用魔法修复。”

麦考伊叹了口气，郁闷地移开视线。他不耐烦地在两只脚之间来回移动重心，不停地转动着手中的魔杖。派克见状问道：“你有什么地方急着要去吗？”

麦考伊呼了口气，抬手划了个圣芒戈的标志。顿了顿，他朝派克望去。

“这是不能说的，”派克抬手比了个噤声的手势，麦考伊不耐烦地翻了翻眼睛，派克于是笑了出来。“好吧，只对你，我的救主。没有。”

麦考伊又翻了翻眼睛，这次看起来局促很多。他用力抿进嘴唇，看起来想说些什么，但又拿不定主意。最终他放弃了这个想法，转而盯着痴情水喷泉发呆。

派克注意到他忽然睁大了眼睛，偷偷向自己瞥了一眼，很快又若无其事地别开视线，耳朵尖却非常不给面子地开始泛红。要猜到他在想什么简直易如反掌，派克没来由地想道，也幸好不是他去当双面间谍。

幸好不是任何其他人去当双面间谍。但是，尤其幸好不是他。

在他走神这会儿，医生已经彻底不耐烦了。他从口袋里翻出一卷羊皮纸展开，无比不情愿地用魔杖在背面敲了敲，草草写了些什么，展示给派克看。

派克艰难地读完医生的草书，抽出魔杖。他闭上眼睛，思绪向上回溯，一直回溯到那个夜晚。

_他躺在冰冷的地上，感受生机从他身体里流逝。他曾经希望自己能像个英雄一样死去，但命运连这都不肯给他。更糟糕的是，他曾经以为自己会像个英雄一样英勇赴死，然而现在他剧烈地颤抖着，不是因为蛇毒，而是因为恐惧。_

_他不想死。_

_他听见一道模糊的声音，下一瞬间，所有的剧痛，生理上和心理上的，都消失无踪，他眼前的景色也从脏乱的棚屋变成了圣芒戈整洁柔和的内壁。他望进一双榛绿色的眼睛中，那双眼睛疲惫但明亮。希望，主要是希望在燃烧。_

_欢迎回到人世。_

派克睁开眼，望向同一双榛绿色的眼睛。他动了动嘴唇，一道银辉从杖间迸射。

在看清他新的守护神的那一瞬间，医生露出了震惊的神色。小巧的刺猬踏空而去，派克暗自思索医生为何作此神态。难道他不是在盯着痴情水的时候已经猜出……？如果不是，那么那时的反应是……？

他忽然之间极不确定起来。他瞥向麦考伊，后者仍然愣愣地看着刺猬离开的方向，没有回过神来的迹象。派克抬起胳膊闻了闻自己，好奇自己会是什么味道。梅林啊，如果是神秘事务司阴冷的味道，那未免太煞风景。但话又说回来，圣芒戈的味道也不兼得全然使人心情愉悦，但他就是喜欢。

麦考伊终于转过身来，耳朵红得彻底。他在羊皮纸剩下的空白位置涂涂画画，犹豫了很久，才终于展示给派克。

医生的草书还是一样难懂，派克定睛看了好大一会儿，慢慢地笑了起来。“我真想吻你，”他低声说，“但那样的话我就没法准时到场了。”

麦考伊嘴角抽动了一下，像是拿不定主意该不该笑。好在损害控制组终于赶到，免除了他给出回应的义务。年轻的药剂师一面中和痴情水，一面结结巴巴地道歉。等她终于宣布中和完毕后，麦考伊长长呼了口气，药剂师脸都白了。

“干得不错，”麦考伊说。

派克好笑地看着药剂师像喝了欢欣剂一样几乎发起光来，然后不怎么高兴地听到她脱口而出：“您今晚有约吗？”

“他有，”派克走上前去，握住麦考伊的胳膊。他对药剂师友好地笑了笑，一挥魔杖：“幻影移形！”


End file.
